


Гранатовые зерна

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mythology - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, benarmie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Бена не похищали из его дома среди вершин и облаков Олимпа. Он по собственной воле упал в объятия своего возлюбленного.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Гранатовые зерна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pomegranate seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881758) by [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat). 



> Special thanks to technorat for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> 1178 слов в оригинале. 

Этот день был так же прекрасен, как любой другой. Над головой ярко светило солнце, стебли травы щекотали ноги. По всей земле росли яркие цветы и фрукты. Вокруг летали и пели птицы. Бабочки порхали с цветка на цветок и садились на лоб Бену.

Бен Соло не был счастлив.

Он горстями выдирал траву и подбрасывал ее в воздух. На его лице застыла жуткая гримаса.

Его мать, Лея, стояла неподалеку, уговаривая растения расти. Хан, несомненно, наблюдал сверху. Небо затянули тучи, но дождь не пошел.

Здесь присутствовали и другие дети богов, но они не приближались к Бену. Лишь перешептывались, прикрывая губы ладонями. Они срывали пурпурные крокусы, королевские синие ирисы и сладко пахнущие гиацинты и плели венки. Его мать им это позволяла, хотя его разрушительное поведение не одобряла.

Поэтому Бен Соло побрел прочь, подальше от материнских глаз, в тень плакучих ив. Спрятавшись за тяжелой листвой, он почувствовал умиротворение. Здесь было темно и тихо. Бен сел, прислонившись к стволу дерева, и закрыл глаза.

— А ты кто такой? — спросил его другой мальчик. Бен никогда не встречал таких бледных существ с веснушками на переносице, рыжими, как заходящее солнце, волосами и глазами цвета океана.

Бен осознал, что уже некоторое время глазеет на незнакомого мальчика. Тот взглянул на него в ответ и устало вздохнул.

— Меня зовут Бен Соло, — важно представился Бен. — А тебя?

Мальчик закатил глаза.

— Армитаж Хакс, — после паузы сказал он.

— Хакс? — повторил Бен — это звучало очень знакомо. — Ты здесь прячешься?

Армитаж только фыркнул в ответ.

— Откуда ты взялся? — спросил Бен. — Я никогда прежде тебя не видел.

А он считал, что знает всех остальных детей Олимпа.

— Снизу, — ответил Армитаж.

На земле, среди переплетенных корней дерева, зияла дыра, достаточно большая, чтобы в нее мог пролезть ребенок. Она была глубокой и темной, и если бы Бен прислушался, то уловил бы свист ветра, несущего с собой запах гари.

Армитаж Хакс явился из Аида, царства мертвых.

Бен вздрогнул, улыбнулся и снова заговорил со странным юнцом.

**~*~**

Дни мчались за днями, годы за годами.

Единственным другом Бена стал Армитаж, а единственным другом Армитажа — Бен. Они встречались под ветвями огромной засохшей ивы и разговаривали часами. Армитаж был тихим мальчиком. Притаскивал ему с Олимпа амброзию и смотрел, как Армитаж ест, не упуская ни капли. Бен знал, что Армитаж кем-то напуган и обижен, но никогда не позволит, чтобы его считали слабым. Но они оставались детьми, и даже детям богов ведома печаль и трагедии.

Лея узнала об Армитаже нескоро — пришлось заставить Бена рассказать о нем. Она вздохнула и вновь занялась своими обязанностями — пробуждать к жизни семена в грязи.

— Его отец — владыка мертвых. Он очень плохой.

Бен знал это и вполне понимал.

— Его сын станет таким же.

Это Бен понимать отказывался.

**~*~**

И вот однажды Армитаж просто не появился.

Бен ждал.

Проходили недели.

Армитаж так и не вернулся.

**~*~**

Что бы ни утверждалось в некоторых историях, Бена не похищали у матери. Он упал в яму, в глубокое темное ничто.

Он все падал и падал. Его окружала чернильная тьма, словно Бен все еще спал, закрыв глаза. А затем он с легкостью приземлился на ноги, словно и не падал вовсе. Воздух вокруг был густым от дыма и серы и, что хуже всего, холодным. Бен вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками. От холода у него поджались пальцы на босых ногах.

Он долго блуждал почти вслепую.

Пока не наткнулся на высокий обсидиановый трон.

Бен долго разглядывал его, прежде чем приблизиться. Трон был пуст, поэтому Бен свернулся на нем калачиком и уснул.

**~*~**

Бен не знал, сколько проспал. Он проснулся от того, что кто-то тыкал его пальцем в щеку.

— Это не твой трон, — произнес Армитаж, как всегда, хмурясь.

— Арми! — воскликнул Бен, тут же проснувшись. Он вскочил с трона, на котором столь неэлегантно лежал, и заключил Армитажа в жаркие объятия. Прижав его к себе, Бен всхлипнул в огненно-рыжие волосы:

— Я думал, ты пропал.

Армитаж на мгновение замер в его объятиях, прежде чем нерешительно погладить по голове.

— Идиот, — сказал Армитаж, но его голос звучал мягко. Он отодвинулся и обернулся по сторонам, ища взглядом что-то. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Бен? — тихо спросил он. — Твоя мама будет волноваться.

— Что с тобой случилось? — ответил Бен вопросом на вопрос. — Почему ты не пришел? Мы же друзья, правда?

Бен думал: произошло что-то ужасное или, возможно, он разонравился Армитажу. Что бы ни говорила Лея, большинство детей на Олимпе его не любили.

— Мой отец... — Армитаж умолк и снова посмотрел на трон. — Он исчез.

Оставив Армитажа один на один с троном и короной Аида.

— Я не мог пренебречь своими обязанностями, — сухо продолжил Армитаж, словно стараясь убедить самого себя.

— И что? — спросил Бен. — Тогда я стану к тебе приходить.

**~*~**

Снова замелькали дни и годы. Теперь они встречались не под ветвями плакучей ивы, а здесь, в самом сердце Аида. Призраки, отпечатки человеческих душ, приветствовали Бена и купались в его свете. Он приносил с собой всякие мелочи вроде амброзии, цветов и сладостей, что вызывало у Армитажа улыбку.

Они больше не были детьми, которыми их считали боги.

К отчаянию матери, Бен все меньше и меньше общался с другими обитателями Олимпа. Но Лея не вмешивалась, потому что он все еще оставался здесь, на зеленой поверхности, и был счастлив.

По дороге в Аид Бен выращивал цветы, огромные, с толстыми белыми лепестками. Он собирал коричневые листья и заваривал из них полюбившийся Армитажу чай. Именно здесь и добывается тариновый чай, в глубоких темных пещерах, ведущих вниз, туда, где Бен и Армитаж обустроили свой дом.

**~*~**

Лишь одно растение росло в Аиде сам по себе: одинокое гранатовое дерево, почти пригнувшееся к земле под тяжестью плодов.

Никто не знал, кто сорвал плод первым, известно лишь, что Бен и Армитаж, разломив его, вместе съели семена и целовались красными от фруктового сока губами.

Бена не похищали из его дома среди вершин и облаков Олимпа. Он по собственной воле упал в объятия своего возлюбленного.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
